The Hangover: Arrow Edition
by Doc Lee
Summary: The morning after the night before. Beware the roaming horse. Enjoy


A little bit of craziness brought in my brain. It's effectively just what it says in the title. This is the Arrow crew, really only Oliver & felicity, dealing with the morning after the night before. Beware the random horse.

Disclaimer - The people that own Arrow are the people that own Arrow. I am not one of those people. Same goes for the Hangover movies.

* * *

Since returning from the Island, Oliver Queen's method of waking up had been to snap his eyes open and launch himself from where he lay. Years of needing to be on alert constantly drumming the practise into him.

Which was why the gradual build up of his senses confused him as he peered around his bedroom, his eyes barely opening against the hangover that could end all hangovers. Peeling his dry lips apart, Oliver shifted in the bed, registering his complete lack of clothing.

A low groan brought Oliver's survival instincts to the fore and he froze, his eyes darting around the room. A soft leg draping itself over his hips snapped him back to the bed, the large, warm duvet he slept under shifting as a decidedly feminine body pressed itself against him, his body coming alive as he realised the woman beside him was as naked as he was.

Gulping Oliver cautiously lifted the duvet to another shock. Felicity's long blonde hair fanned out over him, her face hidden and her nudity covered by the sheet and his body.

'Oh shit!' Oliver breathed. If the situation couldn't get crazier, Oliver swore he heard horse hooves passing outside his bedroom. At the clacking, Felicity's head moved, her hand roaming out from her body to stroke over Oliver's chest lazily. The way she suddenly stilled, Oliver knew that Felicity was waking up.

'Ugh,' her soft voice was tempered by a grunt, 'Maybe just a few more minutes before I wake up.' For a man that had known torture, Oliver Queen was thrown into hell when Felciity pressed her body against his, the red-blooded male furiously thinking of anything any everything non arousing to try and keep the eventual himiliation down to a minimum.

Feeling her head start to move, Oliver glanced down and waited for the explosion of noise. What he didn't expect was for the blonde to stare up at him and grin, the warmth in her eyes causing his chest to tighten, 'Hey.'

'Hey,' Felicity whispered back, her face slowly shifting into confusion before shock and panic took over, 'Oliver? What the hell are you doing in my bed... Oh god, what the hell happened to my head... And why the hell are we both naked... And why the hell do I keep saying hell?'

'What's the last thing you remember?' Oliver winced at the fear that seeped into her eyes, 'The dessert right?'

'Oh God,' Felicity pulled the duvet down over her as she slid away from Oliver, who silently mourned the loss of contact, 'Did we... Please tell me we didn't?'

'Would it be that horrendous if we had?' Oliver quipped nervously.

'Hells yes!' Felicity barked, 'Specially if I can't remember enjoying it!' her face flushed a deep red.

'Keep your eyes closed for a minute,' Oliver watched Felicity throw a pillow over her head. Sliding out of the bed, he quickly threw on a pair of sweats and fished out a clean pair for Felicity to slip on, chucking them and an old T-Shirt onto the bed for her to wear. Chuckling softly, Oliver turned to the pitcher of water he would ensure was always topped up in the corner of his bedroom and poured out two glassfuls.

'Oh thank God!' a now fully clothed and glasses wearing Felicity wrenched the pitcher from Oliver and proceeded to down almost half the contents.

'Thirsty?' Oliver emptied his glass and grabbed a top to shrug over his chest. A loud thud from the closet cut off Felicity's grumbled retort. Oliver stalked across the room and wrenched the closet door open, a laugh bubbling out of him at the sight before him.

'What is it?' Felicity poked her head around Oliver's shoulder,her eyes going wide at the sigh of the stoic John Diggle upside down in the closet, a fake tiara on his head as he snored gently while clutching an empty bottle of wine, 'Oh.'

The sound of hooves rang out again.

'What the hell happened last night?' Oliver frowned as Diggle rolled over and landed on his side with a thud, the only response from him being louder snores. Opening his bedroom door, Oliver actually flinched at the horse that stood in the large hallway. The animal stared at Oliver before huffing and walking down the hallway. Both Oliver and Felicity stared silently as the animal disappeared.

'Wasn't there a couple of movies about this?' Oliver stared at the empty hallway as Felicity started to giggle.

'Three,' She got out between giggle fits, 'Though the second two were crap.'

'If Mike Tyson is downstairs,' Oliver grumbled, 'I'm calling today a bust and climbing back into that bed.'

'We need to find the others,' Felicity winced, 'Make sure they're okay.'

'Who was here?' Oliver grimaced.

'Sara brought Sin and her sister,' Felicity winced, her palm rubbing at her temple, 'Thea, Roy, Barry... No wait, Barry had a meta-human pop up and didn't... Oh...'

'What?' Oliver's panic bubbled inside him.

'Sara opened the bottle of Italian wine she said Nyssa had given to her,' Felicity sighed, 'Thats the last I remember. Barry got the call just as it was popped, so he missed out, but I know she poured a glass for everyone else.'

'Then let's go try and find her,' Oliver lead the way down the corridor, Felicity following behind.

* * *

'Wait!' Felicity hissed as Oliver turned bright red before her, his eyes locked on the trail of clothing leading to Thea's bedroom door, 'Reign in your big brotherness for a minute and remember she's 20. She's an adult now.'

'Doesn't mean I have to like it,' Oliver made for the door, but was pulled back by Felicity.

'Whoa there!' She winced as her head throbbed, 'No mister, you aren't going to crash in there like a bull. You're going to stand right there while I peek in and check on them.'

Oliver growled and gave a sharp nod, his head pounding at the movement. The gasp from Felicity pushed his pain from his mind as she turned to look at him, her face slightly pale and her eyes wide, 'What?'

'Roy and Thea are fast asleep in her bed,' Felicity stuttered, her palm shoving against Oliver's chest as he made to move to the door, 'As is Sin.'

'Huh?' Oliver froze, his mind blanking at the look of total shock on Felicity's face. The bottle blonde opened her mouth to reply, but found the words she needed lacking. A heavy crash made the duo forget about the scene behind the door as Oliver sprinted down the hallway, taking the staircase three steps at a time and skidding into the large dining room the Mansion held. Last nights meal remains still lay on the table, as did the nearly untouched cake that was to have been dessert.

The source of the crash strolled through the room, the rogue horse staring at Oliver before turning to munch on the large display of flowers that had been placed on a side unit.

'Seriously,' Felicity muttered, 'Where did the horse come from?'

'I think that's one of Thea's from the stable,' Oliver shrugged.

'You have a...' Felicity scoffed, 'Of course you have a stable.'

'What we don't have is either Laurel or Sara,' Oliver watched Felicity slice herself a piece of cake and start munching on it.

'What?' she mumbled around the fluffy chocolate heaven, 'I'm hungry and this is the best cake I've ever eaten!'

'Arrr!' Oliver jumped a foot in the air and grabbed a table knife to defend himself, while Felicity let out an ear piercing scream, both turning to the woman that had burst into the room.

'Oh my God!' Oliver stared at Sara Lance. The blonde stood in the doorway with the Italian bottle that seemed to start the insanity in her hand. She had found a pirate's hat from somewhere, neither Oliver or Felicity could work out where, and had accompanied it with what appeared to be black marker pen on her face forming a beard and an eye patch.

'Where be the land...' Sara hiccuped, giving a terrible pirate impression, 'Lubbers be gone to? Thee party is still going me hearties!'

'Clearly,' Felicity giggled as Sara slumped against the doorframe, the assassin asleep before she came to rest on the floor. Shaking his head, Oliver plied the bottle from her fingers and handed it to Felicity.

'We'll need to test any remains to see what we've been drugged with,' Oliver sighed, stumbling to his feet and moving into the living room. Laid out in the middle of the floor was Laurel, the Starling City District Attorney laid out like a knocked out boxer as she slept.

'I'll get right on it,' Felicity sighed, the horse passing outside the large window. Crossing the room, Felicity watched the animal wander across the large garden, something catching her eye from the pool area, 'Oliver?'

'Yeah?' Oliver looked up from where he'd moved Laurel to the couch.

'It wasn't Mike Tyson here last night,' Felicity stared out the window, 'but Keith Moon it seems. Someone's driven your family's Rolls Royce into the swimming pool.'

'Screw it,' Felicity turned to see Oliver's eye twitching, 'I'm calling today a bust and going back to bed.'

'Okay,' Felicity giggled, 'I really don't blame you.'

Oliver smiled and started towards the staircase before pausing, not missing the yawn from the blonde, 'Do you wanna join me for some actual sleep?'

'Can we move Dig first?' Felicity placed the bottle on the coffee table and winced, 'I'd really not want to get scared to death by him bursting out the closet at us.'

Oliver's snort of amusement brought out Felicity's own giggles and the duo were still setting each other off five minutes later when they'd moved the still snoring Diggle to the floor of the nearby spare room and curled up together under the duvet on Oliver's bed.


End file.
